Hobby
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Robin pulled out a coke and said "Wanna talk about it?". Conner growled. Robin sighed "Okay … Dude you need a hobby," he muttered before sipping his drink. Conner turned to him slowly "Hobby? What's a hobby?"


Hobbies.

* * *

Robins sighed as Conner took out his rage on another poor unfortunate punch bag, it wasn't making him calmer, and the last few missions had nearly gone to hell with his level of temper.

The bag smashed to the other side of the room and Robin continued to sit on his high pole and wait. Although there wasn't much chance that Conner hadn't heard him he didn't want to appear when the clone was so mad. He hated being snuck up on, so Robin feared his presence would make it worse.

Finally Conner seemed to blow off some steam and left the room. Robin waited till the count of one hundred before dismounting from the rafters to the floor. Perfect entry, with a summersault at the end to add his own unique flare to the dismount.

He left the gym and found Conner sitting before the TV … apparently trying to give himself heat vision with the strength of his glaring.

Wally had zipped out the room the moment Conner appeared and M'gann tried to calm him down only for him to yell at her, she left soon after that with Artemis following to stop her crying. Kaldur stayed for a second and gave Conner a few stern words before leaving to sort out the mess. Robin entered and slowly, and loudly so Conner could hear him, moved to sit in the kitchen.

He pulled out a coke and said "Wanna talk about it?"

Conner growled.

Robin sighed "Okay … Dude you need a hobby," he muttered before sipping his drink.

Conner turned to him slowly "Hobby? What's a hobby?" he asked eventually, still growling.

Robin blinked "You don't …" he trailed off at Conner's glare and smiled slightly to lighten the mood "Sorry. Well a hobby is an activity done regularly in leisure time for pleasure, and sometimes to cheer up yourself up or calm yourself down."

Conner thought about it for a moment "Like M'gann and her cooking and Kaldur's books?" he asked.

Robin brightened at the sign of Conner forgetting about his anger. "Exactly! M'gann loves cooking and it makes her feel happy when she's sad and it's a good bonding activity which also cheers her up when she's feeling lonely. It's also a great ice breaker," he added, remembering how Alfred first got him to open up with baking cookies, and how M'gann tried to welcome them to the cave with her own burnt batch – the thought counted!

"Kaldur likes reading because he feels it's an escape from his worries and pressures as a leader, he gets so wrapped up in the story he forgets about his surroundings. And he thinks that he can improve himself with reading new books that keep offering new perspectives and words," he rambled slightly.

Conner nodded slowly, processing how a hobby could explain so much about a person and show them in new lights. "So … when they get angry they go and read and cook?" he asked.

Robin shrugged "It helps, it's not the _cure_ to anger or sadness. Most of it you need to control on your own, but whenever they have free time or feel that the world is getting to them they bring out their hobbies and put life on hold until they're in an emotional state to deal with whatever's upset them," he explained. "If they don't feel negitively they use their hobbies to fill in the day, otherwise they'd be bored and grumpy staring into space."

Conner turned back to the static and appeared in deep thought "Do Artemis and Wally have hobbies?" he asked, curious now.

Robin snorted "Wally's is eating I think, or reading his comics. It's a form of escape for him. Shows where his comedic side came from as well as the Flash's humour." He tapped the coke bottle slightly "Artemis polishes things, but I'm not sure if that's a hobby or a compulsion … Her hobby is Archery, as in the sport not her weapon of choice," he said at last.

Conner processed the information with slight wonder. "Do you have a hobby?" he asked.

Robin stiffened for a moment before thinking, should he share them? "Well … I've got a few actually," he said at last.

Conner turned around "You can have more than one?"

Robin tried not to roll his eyes at his friend's naivety, it was a little cute too. "Yeah. I perform on the uneven bars, stargaze sometimes, the trapeze, carve, hack computer games, and I've tried others, they've not really stuck though. Not enough time in the day or they're inconvenient for myself and others," he said evenly.

Conner looked thoughtful "Do I need one?" he asked.

Robin shrugged "It's not a necessity like food or sleep, but I just thought that it might help you with … control," he carefully finished, remembering that this guy could throw him through a wall without trying – if he didn't dodge in time.

The clone got up and walked over to Robin "What should my hobby be?" he asked seriously.

As if Robin could tell him that!

Robin blinked a few times "Er … well, it's something you have to discover on your own," he started, but Conner looked so disappointed that he quickly added "But I can help! I'll introduce you to a few things and you can see if they click for you, only you'll be able to tell," he grinned.

Conner's eyes lit up fractionally "Really?"

Robin nodded "Sure, just give me a few days to sort out a timetable or something, we could make it a group thing-"

"No." Conner interrupted, looking uncomfortable.

Robin tilted his head.

Conner cleared his throat "I don't trust them to understand if things don't work for me," he muttered.

Robin grinned "Okay then. I'll find some workshops and we'll go together and try out some things, this could work … I'll have to talk to Bats though, can't go out walking around as Robin …" this was a conversation that was going to go well!

* * *

Dick awkwardly shifted his feet when he had finished explaining to Batman, or Bruce since they were in the house, exactly why he wished to tell Superboy his secret identity. Bruce wasn't looking too pleased, but Dick was asking to break his number one rule! – right next to always have your utility belt to hand.

There was a reason why Batman and Robin were top secret except to those on a need to know basis. If one was discovered the other was too, so it wasn't just Robin's identity that would be exposed, and not just Dick Grayson's secrets; it was **their** secrets. Then some genius may even be able to make the links to Superman and Green Arrow amongst others since Bruce spent time 'socialising' with their civilian personas.

However Bruce wasn't unreasonable. He knew as Dick did that Conner had to get that temper under control, for his own safety as well as the team's. And maybe a hobby could bridge the gap between Clark and Conner, or even show the blue and red boy-scout that he wasn't just a loose cannon.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I understand your concern for him, and I know he has to get himself under control, but you know why we can't give our identities freely."

Dick sighed "So that's a no?"

Bruce thought about it some more "I'll talk to him, then I'll decide. If this goes to hell you'll be benched until thirty," he grumbled, making Dick laugh.

He grinned and swung his feet slightly off the chair "Conner's trustworthy, I swear."

Bruce grunted "I'll be the judge of that. Have you finished your schoolwork?" he asked, finishing his coffee and putting down the newspaper.

Dick nodded "It's so boring it's torture, can't I be home schooled?"

Bruce chuckled "And miss the chance to see the commissioner's daughter?" he teased.

Dick blushed and scowled "Shut up!"

Bruce did after a few more laughs "You have to interact with those your own age, those who aren't metahumans."

Dick raised an eyebrow "Says Mr dis-social himself, heavy on the Dis."

Bruce sighed "One day you'll understand," he said before standing up "Suit up in five minutes, I've got a few calls to make."

Dick grinned and ran out of the room.

Bruce smiled slightly. Why he made Dick do the things he was unable to do, why he insisted on Dick having friends, having holidays, having fun in a world of injustice and fighting; was so Dick would never become another Batman. The darkness had lightened due to the little bird he had adopted, and to see his bright personality turn as dark and twisted as his own would break what was left of his heart.

Alfred appeared from the shadows, like a true bat, and cleared his throat "I would like to add my 'two cents' - as the youth say - to this request, Master Bruce."

Bruce, who had seen him enter from the start, turned to him unsurprised and nodded. "I thought you would, there're many reasons against this," he stated.

Alfred smirked slightly "Of course. But may I remind you of a young man who was equally filled with rage, who lived here like a ticking time bomb. He went away for seven years and found himself, channelled his anger into martial arts, endless knowledge and a new drive which settled the rage and gave him a code of honour and a sense of peace through preventing others the pain he suffered." Alfred glanced after Dick and said "It seems that Superboy also needs to find peace in himself."

Bruce chuckled "You're comparing my younger self to Superman's clone?"

Alfred nodded.

"You do realise he has already started fighting the good fight?"

Alfred nodded again "I am aware Master Bruce. However, I do not think that this is enough for the boy. If he was built to be a weapon then he is not finding his way by fighting alone, he has nothing to avenge, no thirst for justice except to gain approval, but he has something to prove that his current skills do not adequately help him in. I believe a widening perspective would help the boy who knows everything but nothing," the butler finished.

Bruce considered this very carefully before nodding "I'm going to regret this …"

* * *

Conner emerged from the Zeta tube only to be met with a young teen leaning against the walls of the ally with a lazy smile. Conner blinked a few times before realising that this was Robin. "Robin?" he asked.

The boy smiled and extended a hand "Dick Grayson, nice to meet you Conner," he smiled with his normal aura of excitement but instead of white-blank eyes there were two that sparkled blue, a shade of blue that put the sea and sky to shame.

Conner took his hand without thinking "H-hey."

Dick grinned at him "Batman let me tell you because I can't keep my identity secret in public, I'm too famous, or my Dad is," he summarised.

Conner smiled slightly "Okay. Nice to meet you Dick Grayson, I'm Conner Kent."

Dick nodded and pointed down the alley "Our ride's waiting, we've got a few things to try out before the end of the day. Don't be disappointed if nothing fits you at first, there're millions of hobbies in the world and we'll only manage to do about three or four today," he assured the clone.

Conner nodded and got into the back of the limo.

The driver smiled slightly over the seats "All set Master Dick?"

Dick grinned "You bet Alfred!"

* * *

Conner found himself later in the Wayne manner where he and Dick tried out some ideas for hobbies. At first they tried carving, Conner had to be ever so gentle in pressing the knife into the wood, his strength making this delicate task difficult to get right. Several times he lopped off too much. While he struggled Dick managed to produce a carved Fish, he said he'd give it to Kaldur for his birthday in a few weeks – once it was detailed and painted perfectly.

Dick smiled sympathetically at Conner's focused face and told him to stop. "You're not enjoying this," he explained, and it was true that his personal failure to get this right after several practices was making him frustrated.

Conner was a little disappointed that they had to quit, as he didn't like failure, but Dick assured him that sticking to it would be failing the point of this get together.

* * *

They moved onto cooking with Alfred helping them along. Conner was marginally better at this and they managed to produce a very nice looking apple pie, and steak and kidney pie, and several tarts from the left over pastry. But it didn't hold the same enjoyment that M'gann had when she cooked. It wasn't clicking for him.

Alfred, the kind old butler, assured him that while cooking wasn't enjoyed by everyone it was a very good skill to learn anyway encase he lived on his own one day or wished to prepare a meal for a 'young sweetheart'.

Dick quickly translated this into 'girlfriend'.

Conner felt better after hearing that, and proud of the food they'd made, but knew he wouldn't be joining M'gann in the kitchen every day.

Dick then suggested bird watching, saying that although it bored him to death it may be more interesting for a guy with super hearing. However Conner was just as bored, they spent the time dozing rather than spotting, much to Alfred's amusement a few hours later.

Dick put on his shades and picked up the two pies "Shall we go share these with the team? I bet they're hungry, oh, and Alfred, you may have a new fan or student if I can wear Batman down any more than normal."

Alfred smiled "I would be delighted to teach Miss M'gann if it is approved of, be back to sleep Master Robin," he warned before going to tidy up the kitchen and get Bruce's food ready.

Conner picked up the tarts and awkwardly bowed to the old man, who smiled kindly as he left.

The food went down a treat and every member of the team thought it was brilliant that Conner was exploring life for himself. Artemis grumbled about Conner knowing Robin's identity but Conner just shrugged her comments off and kept eating. It wasn't his secret to share.

* * *

The next day the pair tried painting, classic then abstract, the second of which was a lot more interesting for Conner, as he put all his emotions into the canvas. Dick watched and thought that although it wasn't calming exactly it would be something that Conner could continue since this did let him express his emotions without words. He mentioned that and Conner nodded, pleased he'd found something even if it wasn't what he was looking for.

"What is better than finding something you're looking for is to find something you were not," Alfred said as he passed tea to the two young heroes. "I admire the use of colour Mr Conner," he said as he examined how the darker colours surrounded the move vivid ones at the centre of the explosion.

Conner blinked before thanking him.

Dick's was a lot more airy, and slightly all over the place, which fit they hyperactive teen, and Alfred also dropped a subtle compliment in the use of movement to create the splatters. "I actually came to assist you two, I have heard of an arts fair being hosted in Gotham later this week, there will be many talents being displayed and learnt there. Perhaps something will catch your attentions?" he handed them a leaflet with a secret smile.

Dick grabbed it in excitement "Alfred you're the best!" he cheered as he began to flick through the leaflet.

Dick and Conner spent the rest of the day circling and debating on which arts to investigate. They decided on knitting, Tai chi, metal sculpting (easy for someone with super strength), glass blowing and pot making.

* * *

It went better and worse than expected.

Conner and Dick both got tangled in their knitting strings, making the boy wonder laugh as they were caught in the green and purple threads. He slipped out easily and went to untangle his larger friend "As fun as this is I don't think this is helping is it?" he asked with a chuckle.

Conner grinned slightly and put the tools back down, he had already broken one pair. "No." They thanked their amused teacher and went to the next stop.

* * *

Glass blowing was very technical, and unfortunately they weren't allowed to try it themselves, having learnt that it takes ten years to learn this as a profession. However it was a fascinating process that both enjoyed watching.

Dick wowed as the man made a glass bottle "That's so cool, all he's using is his breath and a flat surface, that's awesome!"

Conner watched fascinated "Why aren't we allowed to learn it?" he asked.

Dick smiled slightly "It's a very technical thing, and to get that good this guy must have screwed up a lot, a hell of a lot. Besides I don't think that we need any glass at home do we?"

"No." Conner looked at Dick "Why do you think he used to get things wrong?"

Dick shrugged "It's how the world works. You keep trying until you get it right, or you give up."

Conner considered this carefully. _Keep trying until you get it right … maybe I should try to approach Superman a little differently._

* * *

Metal sculpting made a bit of a spectacle of them both, the scrap metal they used bent easily to Conner's super strength while Dick frantically tried to make it look like they were using tools, but Conner was having too much fun to stop and Dick didn't have the heart to stop him.

"Dude at least pretend to use the tools!" he hissed when the metalsmith approached.

Conner looked up "Why?" his hands were easier.

Dick sighed "Civies! You're not Superboy right now."

Eventually they left with a Superman shield, complete with the symbol of hope, in steel as a prize. Conner held his creation, Dick had made a miniature bat key ring in-between hiding Conner's use of bare hands, and the clone felt a sense of satisfaction. He had enjoyed that.

The shield was full sized and would be a gift for the man of steel, whenever he decided to stick around long enough to let Conner approach him. The metalsmith had high praise for Conner's work.

"Incredible detail young man! Normally it takes years to work with a piece this size, and to finish it in such a short amount of time with limited tools, is this your first time working with metal?" he asked.

Conner nodded bashfully as others came by to gape at the stainless steel masterpiece "Yes sir." He wasn't used to being praised this openly.

Dick grinned and nudged him "He tired woodwork before but I think this is more his thing," he said helpfully, boosting his friend's pride in his work.

The metalsmith nodded "I've tired that too, it's a subtle craft, wood. Metal on the other hand is a little less fiddly but more stubborn. It's an incredible talent, and quite an eye too." He held it up and nodded "If you're interested in this do keep it up, you've got talent!" he slapped Conner on the back and moved onto the next table.

Dick grinned at the teen who was a few degrees away from grinning like a loon. "Nice. You're doing this again, there's a few junk heaps in Happy Harbour that wouldn't notice a few bits going missing, we'll only take the best obviously," he said and tugged him towards the open field where teachers of martial arts were gathering.

Conner smiled "What should I make?"

Dick shook his head "I can't tell you what to make, it's your hobby," he protested. "How about something for M'gann? Or something that represents you, how you see the world, how you think the world sees you- inspiration goes on forever!"

* * *

Dick dragged Conner away from the concrete breaking part of Karate and pestered him into trying Tai Chi. Conner was bored at first, but then when he got into the feeling of moving, being in control of his movements. Dick told him that the slow practice improved muscle memory and in theory made you faster when in a real fight.

Conner felt oddly at peace when he was moving slowly, lunge, then balance, then turn and then extend a defensive hand.

Dick wasn't paying attention to the routine and was doing his own forms, some Conner recognised from Black Canary's teachings and others from Batman and others from Dick himself. Conner added his own spin on the movements and then continued with his eyes closed.

When the session was finished Dick actually had to tap Conner's shoulder to get him to realise it. Honestly the clone could have done that for hours, it was so peaceful, and he felt in control for once.

Dick smiled at him "You looked so calm doing that, but I thought I'd better stop you before you got embarrassed," he admitted.

Conner nodded and glanced at the stand where some leaflets and books stood holding information about Tai Chi.

For once Conner wished he had some money, as he lived at the mountain almost everything was provided for him, food, a bed, training, an identity eventually but never had he ever wished for a job beyond his team one. He had never wanted money or riches or items since in his knowledge of history it was money that caused evil in the world. However he could now see the appeal.

Dick saw his longing look and moved over to the stand "Hey could I have a few of these?"

The old instructor looked delighted "Certainly. It's twenty dollars for the books, leaflets are free, but if you want the 'expert manual' I think I have one left," he pulled out one and showed off the extensive guide, it went into the history, the benefits, and multiple techniques.

Dick nodded "Perfect, I'll take that one," he said and handed over the money, thirty dollars, and went back to Conner's side. "For you," he said and held it out for him.

Conner blinked in bewilderment "Me? But I can't pay you back," he protested.

Dick thought about it then said "Keep my identity a secret from the team, that's my payment. I've still got to be Robin until they find out or I'm allowed to come clean, probably going to be the first option since Bats is so reluctant."

Conner took the book and held it like a jewel, he grinned and hugged Dick, lifting him clear off the ground "Thank you!" he said as he released the bear hug.

Dick wheezed slightly and smiled "You're welcome," he absently rubbed his ribs. Conner really knew how to knock the wind out of someone, even by accident.

Conner apologised when he realised what Dick was doing, but Dick brushed him off saying that a bruise for a smile was well worth the price. "It's only because you don't interact with people in the sense of touch very often, you don't know what's comfortable and what's not, not your fault at all. A few more hugs and you'll get it."

* * *

They finally returned to the mansion where Dick quickly pulled Conner to the roof, their items before them and waited for the sun to set. Dick had brought two pairs of binoculars and a telescope with him.

He looked up at the sky and pointed "That's Orion, you see the belt made up of three stars in a row?" he asked.

Conner nodded "Yes."

Dick smiled and went on to explain the story of Orion, and the fact that it was an archer. The hunter-archer had boasted that he was the greatest in the world, and the Greek gods became annoyed with him. "So they sent a Minotaur to kill him," Dick said, pointing to the Taurus constellation.

Conner blinked "Why would they do that?"

Dick shrugged "I guess he was pretty irritating," he remarked.

Conner smirked "Like Wally?"

Dick laughed "Maybe. But the hunter was able to defeat the Minotaur with the help of an Archer named Artemis," Conner looked interested now "and went on his way, and the gods were really angry that he had killed their beast. So they created a giant scorpion," he turned on the spot "Unfortunately Scorpio is below the horizon at this time of year. But it looks like this," he pulled it up on his wrist computer.

Conner admired the dots, trying to see how a scorpion could be made out of them. "Did he fight this beast too?"

Dick nodded "Yep, and this time Orion lost, so it's a lesson in not getting too big headed. It'll end in disaster, heavy on the dis."

Conner looked back at the sky and squinted slightly "What's that one?" he pointed.

Dick looked "I can't see anything," he admitted, then looked with his telescope. "Oh! It's the Andromeda Galaxy!" he looked at the clone in wonder "You can see that without a telescope?"

Conner nodded "Shouldn't I be able to?"

Dick shook his head and looked back up at the sky. "I wonder what you can see with super-eyes," he thought aloud, this being one of his favourite activities he did with his family when he was small.

Conner smiled slightly and looked back up into the big black mass. "What looks like a 'W'?" he asked.

"Cassiopeia," Dick answered quickly. "How does the spiral galaxy look tonight?" he asked.

Conner located it after a brief point in where it should be. "It's yellow and pink," he said.

Dick smiled "Use this," he handed him the telescope "Tell me what you can see, describe it to me."

Conner hesitated "Why do you like the stars?" he asked.

Dick shrugged "It was something my family and I used to do when I was little. My Mother used to say that it's good to look and the stars and remember how small you are, even Superman and Earth are small compared to the stars, and far less important than any star too. It's humbling and … makes you think that there's no point in holding grudges or other unimportant things, since they get in the way of what is really important while you're here … and no matter what it's the same sky, so it's comforting to think that if everything goes wrong it's only a small corner of the world that's feeling it, and the stars are still the same."

Conner looked up at the points of light, _they make superman look small and unimportant …_ he thought. _There's no point holding onto grudges since they're even less important than the unimportant you … _"Have you told Superman that?" he asked.

Dick flinched "Yeah … sorry Conner. But even if someone knows it takes them a while to see that their exception isn't an exception at all." He hesitated slightly before saying "And if he never realises that … you've still got me. And M'gann, and the team, and Canary. I mean, we're not Superman, but we'll stick by you."

Conner smiled eventually "Thank you." He put the telescope to his eyes and began to describe what he could see.

Dick leaned back and listened, occasionally adding information or answering questions when the clone came across something particularly interesting. It was a very peaceful night.

* * *

Two Weeks Later.

Conner stood a little awkwardly before the man of steel, who was here under clear protest if Batman's presence was any indication. Robin was standing by Superman too, glaring just as hard. "Give him a chance Superman, he's got something for you, just look at it then you can leave, okay?" he pressed.

Superman glanced at Conner and then back to Robin "Alright, I'll talk to it- him!" he corrected when Batman punched him in the shoulder.

Conner smirked when Robin mouthed 'kryptonite' at him. He nearly felt bad for Superman, nearly.

He took a few more steps to stand before him then stiffly held out his hand made (literally) S-shield that Superman and himself wore. He had made a few improvements to it, he had carved into the background the faces or masks of the league and his team, special detail on Robin and Batman, and a small blank spot at the very bottom for himself – but he hadn't added that yet just encase the Kryptonian disliked it.

Superman stared at the piece of metal work before hesitantly taking it out of Conner's hands. He held it up and admired it, this way and that. He swallowed slightly "Did you make this?" he asked.

Conner nodded "Yes."

Superman looked at it again "Why is there a gap?" he asked.

Conner looked down "I … I didn't think you would want me on it," he admitted. "It's something I made, because metal crafting is my hobby … I thought you should have it."

Robin winked at him before looking at the man of steel. Batman was also standing passively, waiting to see if Superman would make or break this opportunity.

Superman looked at Conner "You made this for me?" he asked again.

Conner nodded "Do you like it?"

Superman hesitated before handing it back. "Finish it."

Conner blinked "What?"

Superman nodded at the piece of art "Finish it, then show it to me when it's done."

Conner's eyes widened "You want me to be on it? Is that okay I'm not your …"

"Protégé?" Robin cut in.

Conner nodded "That."

Superman looked awkward "Yes. Well. Maybe, when that's finished, we could talk. About who is best to be your mentor. If that's okay," he hastily added.

Conner's eyes widened "Yes!" he gasped, looking over the moon, his first unrestrained smile on his face. He looked younger when he smiled, like all it took was a little bit of hope to reduce him from stone to person.

Superman smiled slightly back. "Okay then. Metropolis at noon? Shout and I'll hear you when you've got it finished." He nodded at Robin and Batman before heading to the zeta beams.

Conner looked at Robin when he had left "He actually spoke to me …"

Robin grinned "You nailed it Supey! See, he can't keep excusing himself now," he looked at the shield "Well you'd better get this done, Superman's a busy guy, can't let him weasel out before you two can have a proper talk."

Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder "It's a first step. Superboy, remember this can go bad, it's a two way thing."

"But!" Robin added "Keep trying until you get it right, one of these days you'll find something between you that'll just click! I know it," he beamed.

Conner smiled then awkwardly reached into his back pocket and pulled out another metal item. This was a small copper robin which shone like brass, it's wings outstretched in flight and a bat symbol on its chest. He held it out to Robin and cleared his throat "Thank you."

Robin took it in awe "Supey …" he was at a loss for words.

Conner smirked slightly. "Thank you for helping me and for making Superman talk to me."

The little bird finally looked up at Conner "I don't know what to say," he admitted "It's amazing … a bit over whelmed here," he kept glancing at the metal sculpture, turning it this way and that to take in all the details. "Thanks Conner," he said finally.

Conner nodded and then once to Batman before leaving to work on the metal shield.

Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder "Good call."

Robin grinned "Finally feeling some aster."

* * *

**Conner needs a hobby. I've only seen most of season 1 so if he picks one up later in season two I didn't know. Not really any romance, just friendship and trust because this is set when the team is relatively new.**

**These are quick to write and to post, so that's why there's been two in quick succession. I DO NOT intend to add a sequal to this. I was only interested in the Superboy and Robin bonding moments. Leave a comment or two.**


End file.
